Harry's Coaxing Way
by jujitsuman1130
Summary: AU PostOOTP. Harry is sent on a mission to get the Order's most needed weapon. Terrible title, good story. OneSHOT Tell me what u think.


_"Impedimenta!"_

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_

_"Reducto!"_

Curses were flying everywhere. Harry Potter dived behind a statue in the Ministry's 5th floor lobby. The statue quickly exploded from a Reductor curse. Harry whipped out his wand and shot curses every which way, hoping to hit a Death Eater. "You can't hit me, you little boy," teased a voice in the distance, "the Dark Lord will always be triumphant. No one can stop him now!"

"I beg to differ," said Harry, "I know who you are, Lucius, and I can defeat you"

"I'd like to see you try"

"_Stupefy!"_

_"Protego!"_

The red jet of light ricocheted of the walls of the Ministry lobby. Lucius' teasing continued, "You see little boy, you can't defeat the Dark Lord's most faithful Death Eater!"

"Who, yourself?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Of course, for you see, I'm about to kill you, and then no one can defeat he Dark Lord and then-"

_"Stupefy!"_ yelled a voice in the distance.

The red stream of light hit Lucius square in the back as Harry watched him cripple to the ground. "Thanks Remus. I thought for a second I was-"

"There's no time," said Remus, worry in his voice, "We are losing Order members right and left. Tonks is down. So are Arthur and Molly."

"And what about Ron and Hermione?" asked Harry, worry also creeping into his voice.

"They are both down. Both Stunned"

"Oh no"

"Listen Harry," Remus grabbed Harry as he spoke, "We need Minerva. She's the only one who can help us."

"But she won't come."

"Then make her."

Harry saw the worry in Remus' eyes. The years since Dumbledore's death have wrinkled his face to that of a dying 100-year-old man. Realizing the importance of the situation, he spoke, "I'll try."

"There is no 'try' Harry, there is just completing your task or failing your task."

Harry nodded, "I understand."

"Good," Remus said, the worry in his voice going temporarily away, "now go before you get Stunned."

"Will you guys be-?"

"GO!" yelled Remus.

"_Crucio!"_

"NOW!"

Harry understood immediately. He ran through the halls of the withering Ministry of Magic until he hit an elevator. He broke the door open and hit the "ground floor" button. The elevator shot up speedily. The doors opened slowly to show the even more run-down Ministry main lobby. It has been this way since Voldemort's attack almost 6 months ago. As soon he exited the lobby, voice rang out, "Harry, watch out!"

Immediately recognizing the voice as Ginny Weasley, he answered back, "Why?"

_"Stupefy!"_

A red light shot past Harry and hit the wall behind him. Harry swore under his breath for being such an idiot as he ran out of the run-down Ministry of Magic and quickly Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. He threw the creaky gates open and ran full-speed to the castle. He had to get to the headmistress's office. Minerva had to be told of the fight at the Ministry. He and the Order needed her help.

Harry reached the gargoyle that lead to Minerva's office. Panting, he whispered the emergency password, "Dumbledore". The gargoyle jumped aside as Harry Ran up the steps two at a time. When he reached the top, the door swung open. "Enter" a voice came from inside.

Harry rushed inside and headed for the desk at the center of the office. "Minerva," he began, "We need your help at the Min-". Minerva held up her hand to quiet Harry down.

"Mr. Potter," she began, "I know of the fight at the Ministry, and that you have been sent to fetch me. But, I'm sorry to say, I do not concern myself with such matters. My job is heading this school and that's it."

Harry pulled back his messy jet black hair to see Minerva's serious-looking face. "What?" He said, looking at Minerva with an icy glare.

"I said that I do not wish to take part in the fight between good and evil. I wish to remain neutral."

"So, you're willing to let thousands of half-bloods and Muggle-borns die at the hands of Voldemort?" Harry asked Minerva, anger seething into his voice.

"If it means leaving my post at this school, than yes."

"Well then. I believe this discussion has no point to go further."

"I agree."

"I just have one thing to say to you. Why are you even running at this school, when you don't even accept the fact that your predecessor is dead? I'm sorry Minerva, but he's dead and he's never coming back. He will always be with us in spirit, but he will never have a body that you can touch." Minerva opened her mouth to speak, but Harry wasn't done yet,

"I used to look up to you, Professor; you helped me get through times that were hard for all of us. But now, I wouldn't even spit your direction. You help the Order when Dumbledore was alive. But what about now? Why not help the Order now? Are you scared to accept the fact that there is no Dumbledore to lead? You and I were very close to him. I've moved on, but I'm not exiling myself from the things that mattered most to him. In fact, I divulged further into them.

"The point I'm trying to make is, just because Dumbledore has died and left the physical world, it doesn't mean that you have to forget about him completely. You mourn for about two weeks and you're done; that's the way it works with death. I know one thing though for sure: Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore would be ashamed to see you today."

Harry left the office, slamming the door fiercely behind him. Within seconds, he heard Minerva come out of the door and down the steps. Harry turned around to see her. She looked different. There was a fiery look in her eyes. She held her wand tightly in her hand. She looked Harry directly in the eye. "You're right," she said, "Albus wouldn't want to have me sulk after his death. After all, he saw death as the next big adventure in life. What I'm trying to say is... I'm in."

"I thought you would be." Harry said.


End file.
